dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Xantam Fury
Xantam Fury The power of the Xantam is a brutal thing, rooted in the hunt and the kill of their prey. The Fury were the most brutal among their tribes, known to be something that even the other races feared. Awe-inspiring in their primal power, the Xantam Fury is not anything one would wish to face without sufficient backup. Path Features: Swarm Killers (Level 11): Xantam Furies are used to fighting against multiple creatures at a time. If three or more enemies are adjacent to you, gain +2 on Repulse and Reaction Defense. Voracious Hunger (Level 15): Your hunger terrifies those around you. When you use your Hunger racial power, make a instinct vs Resolve attack roll on all enemies in Burst 3. Any hit enemies are Shaken (Save Ends, DC as an Encounter). Blood Fury (Level 19): The Xantam Fury is a furious combatant who never seems to stay down. When you use your Hunger racial power, you may also immediately spend one of your gained surges. You also gain +2 path bonus to hit and a +4 path bonus to damage for a number of rounds equal to your Body. Xantam Fury Powers: Level 11 At-Will powers Rending Claw A grasping, clawing strike that may make enemies bleed. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If your Strength is higher than the opponent's Body, they suffer ongoing 5. (save ends) Blood in the Water The sight of blood makes you excited. At-Will ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Instinct damage. If the opponent is Bloodied, this deals additional damage equal to your Strength. Level 11 Encounter powers Shout Blaster A roar of energy from your mouth manifests as an attack. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Shout Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 3k + Instinct damage. If your Strength is higher than the opponent's Body, they are Deafened until the end of your next turn. Tearing Blows A series of attacks to make them bleed. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 1P + Strength damage. Make a second attack. Secondary Target: Same as Primary Secondary Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2P + Strength damage. Special: If both attacks hit, the opponent suffers Ongoing 5 (Save Ends) Level 14 utility powers I'm Still Hungry Your hunger is endless Daily ✦ Martial, Personal Immediate Action Self Trigger: You use your last use of Hunger for the day. Effect: You gain one additional use of Hunger. You're Next! With a gore-soaked grin, you indicate your next meal. Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Immediate reaction Ranged 3 Trigger: You use your Hunger Racial Power to eat an enemy. Target: One Creature in Range Effect: Your target's Stage of Fear is increased by 1. Special: This takes place after Voracious Hunger's effect at level 15. Level 16 daily powers Arm Crusher Not content to simply beat your opponent, you need to crush them too. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P + Strength damage. This attack deals half its damage to a limb of your choosing. Hoof Hammer As a Xantam, you use every part of your body in combat. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2P damage. Make a second attack. Secondary Target: Same as Primary Secondary Attack: Strength vs Reaction Secondary Hit: 2P damage. Make a third attack. Tertiary Target: Same as Primary Tertiary Attack: Strength vs Repulse Tertiary Hit: 2P + Strength damage. Level 20 Ultimate power Devouring Roar You bellow outward, announcing your need to feast. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Shout Fullround Action Ultimate Burst 5 Target: All Opponents in Burst Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 5K + Instinct damage and the targets are dazed for one round. Make a second attack Scondary target: Any hit in the Primary Attack Secondary attack: Tenacity+2 vs Resolve Hit: 2K + Tenacity damage. Special: Any target hit by both is a valid target for your Hunger Racial power for any attack that would Bloody them (or if they are already bloodied) for Tenacity rounds. This effect cannot be used on Bosses or Saga Villains. Category:Legends Category:Paths Category:Xantam